gaara and his beach party
by gaarasand
Summary: gaara has a beach party and there is lots of fun with other things. pg13 to be safe for later
1. intro

Gaara and his beach party By Gaarasand I do not own Naruto the only thing that I own is my sanity and I am losing that : (  
  
  
  
It was a few months after the Chunin exam and the following battle. Gaara had his demon sealed up now he is a normal ninja umm but he still has control of sand and stuff. He now lived in hidden leaf with his brother and sister. Helping out rebuilding and such. The two sound Genin were also living in hidden leaf helping out.  
  
Gaara was thinking to himself one day 'I think that it would be nice to have a party at a beach with all of my friends that I have made here in leaf village. I should send out party invitations.' That day he sent out invitations to all of his new friends (ie all the people that made it to the preliminaries.)  
  
The day finally came and Gaara was waiting at the beach that he told every one to be at. (a/n is there a ocean any where near there.....) Gaara and his brother and sister were relaxing in the sun as people started to arrive. (Gaara had on brown shorts with no shirt waiting underneath an umbrella he made of sand.)( His brother had on black shorts with a shirt with a wind print on it.)( Tamari had on a bikini like thing with fish net in the middle attaching to her top, she was surfing on her fan in the water.)  
  
First was team 7 all of them in beach cloths. (Naruto had on orange trunks and a Hawaiian shirt.) (Sasuke had on black shorts and a white shirt.) (Sakura had on a bikini that was guess what pink.)  
  
"Oi Gaara, what's up?" Naruto said.  
  
"Nothing yet we are still waiting for people to arrive." Gaara said. "Want something to drink guys?"  
  
"ya that would be great." Naruto said. Gaara tossed him a soda from the cooler. Then a flash happened and there was Rock Lee holding the soda.  
  
"How dare you!!!" Gaara said. Then had sand start to go around Lee, the sand quickly stopped swirling around and now Lee had on green shorts. ( A/N did I forget to say that Lee was warring a green Speedo. :P Now that is just wrong.)  
  
"I told you in the invitation to not have Speedos on." Gaara said.  
  
"This is very scratchy." Lee complained about his new shorts which were made out of sand covering up his former swimwear.  
  
"Lee you should really stop getting fashion advice from Gai. Or people will really start to hurt you" Neji said as he was walking up, with Tenten holding his hand. (Neji was had on blue shorts with a opened up light colored shirt.)( Tenten had on a black bikini with a little beach skirt tied at her waist that had kunai shown on it.)  
  
"and you should also know that you shouldn't just appear like that, grabbing someone else soda. How could you do that?" Tenten said looking away from Lee.  
  
"Bark bark." When they all heard this they looked up to see Akamaru and Kibas team showing up. (Kiba had on white shorts with dogs on them, Akamaru had on the same shorts on his little dog body ^_^).( Shino had on a full lengthen bathing suit ( i.e. one that would be seen in the early twenties a tank top like thing and shorts that were skin tight that went down to the knee.) (Hinata had on a itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow purple poke dot bikini that she wore for the first time to day, it showed her curves off very nicely^_^) she also had a bag full of stuff which was labeled BAG on it.  
  
"So how is every one?" Kiba asked the group.  
  
"We haven't had time to talk much. With all of you people arriving at the time the invitation said." Gaara said. Laughing as Akamaru was licking him in the face. (A playful laugh, not a one full of evil thoughts. His demon was sealed remember.)  
  
"How troublesome." Shikamaru said. As his team arrived. (Shikamaru had on brown shorts and his green chunin jacket.)( Ino had on a purple top and bandage wrap shorts.) (Choji had on a blue Hawaiian shirt and green shorts,) he was also carrying two bags with lots of food in them. ( always wanting to have something to eat.)  
  
The same time they showed up the two sound nins showed up. (Kin was waring a one peace suit that looked like a musical note.) (Zaku had on black shorts with sound notes on them ( you chose the color.) and a (the color chosen for shorts notes) shirt with black notes on it, he was still missing his arm from the exam.)  
  
"Now that everyone's here we can now start the beach party." Gaara said.  
  
  
  
A/N that is just the start there will be many more chapters. Maybe the frog hermit will spy on the girls, and finally be caught. Boss toad's sons will also be coming out. A sand castle making contest between the teams. And much more I hope.  
  
I have now had this reread and I can now put it back up but there wont be a three chapters for some time. I am working on other things.  
  
Plz R&R Gaarasand. Second fanfic. ^_^ side note I am a guy but there are things that even I find cute. Ie puppy in shorts. 


	2. sand making fun

Gaara and his beach party sand Castile part  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Naruto nor will I ever no mater how many swords I have -_-  
  
I must also tell why Shino had on what he did. All the bugs that came out of his skin would make every one be very disturbed out and this way they only have to see his arms and lower legs.  
  
Also this will be very hard to have most of the people talking without changing who they are so every now and then most will be doing something and will be focusing on one pare at a time.  
  
Lets get started.   
  
"Now that everyone's here lets start the party." Gaara said. Then he made many umbrellas, chairs and other such things out of sand for the party. (The other things will be shown later don't worry)  
  
"So what do you guys want to do first?" Tamari asked. Now that she saw everyone there she came to the beach being done with surfing for the time.  
  
"How about a contest of some type?" asked Ino. Everyone agreed with her idea.  
  
"lets do a sand castle building castle. That's between teams." Kiba yelled out. With Akamaru barking in agreement.  
  
"That's a good idea but lets have it a sand sculpture contest instead, and people can pair up in the ways they want to with or without there team. You can even do it alone if you wish. With a set time, so we can do other things." Shino said. Everyone was very surprised to hear Shino say so many words at one time.  
  
"That sound like a good idea. Does every one want to do that?" the puppet nin asked. Answered by a resounding yes.  
  
"Let's pick our partners then. To make it fun boy girl or alone." Tamari said.  
  
"N-naruto-kun.... Wi-will y-you be my partner." Hinata asked in her normal stuttering manner. Turning bright red as she asked.  
  
"Ya Hinata-chan I know that we can beat everyone here." Naruto said with gusto.  
  
"I and Akamaru will do this together." Kiba yelled out.  
  
"I to will do this by my self." Said Shino. Our buggy friend.  
  
"Sasuke will you do this with me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"ya whatever."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura said. Finally my dream has come true. Inner Sakura said.  
  
"No why did she get to him first." Ino said. "Then I have to go with him then."  
  
"I want to do this all by my muffffffff......." Shikamaru started to say when Ino grabbed his mouth.  
  
"I and Shikamaru will be doing this together." Ino said. With her hand coving up Shikamarus mouth as he protested.  
  
"How troublesome." He said.  
  
"Kin will you." Asked Zaku  
  
"Yes I would love to." Kin answered her one armed friend.  
  
"Tenten, I know your answer but will you do this with me." Neji said.  
  
"Yes I will. Thanks for asking." Tenten said then kissed him on the cheek. ( come on there only in there early teens. So little more then a little cheek kiss)  
  
"I will do this alone." Said our puppet nin.  
  
"Tamari will you help me with this?" asked the tubby ninja.  
  
"ya no one else asked me." She said.  
  
"I will do this alone, but will start when there is only two minuets left." Said our only sand controlling ninja, Gaara.  
  
The rest of the nins all worked alone in review plz name them for me.  
  
As the contest started they all went about there own ways of making there sculptor. While Gaara was just kicking back and enjoying the sun.  
  
"So Hinata-chan what do you think we should make. I already have a idea." Said our loud mouth blond.  
  
"I don't know what ever you think is good I will help with however I can." She said.  
  
"Alright my plan is to make a person and I cant get the body right so could you pose for me?" Naruto asked our shy nin.  
  
Hinata blushed at the thought that something would be made in her image. "Yes I will pose for the sand contest."  
  
"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto yelled out. As he was making his sand Hinata. The whole time our favored shy nin was posing for the sand made shape. "That is just great Hinata-chan just stay like that for a little longer and there done."  
  
"H-how does it look N-Naruto-kun." Hinata asked when she got up from her back lying on the ground. When she saw the sand sculptor of herself she blushed madly. The sand made form of her was perfect in every way. She thought that she was very small in every way. The way that Naruto showed her in the sand show a very different thing.( will get to that later) .........................  
  
Shino was making a big insect out of the sand with the help of the bugs that lived in him. He made this very fast from all the little helper that he had and the way that they moved the sand perfectly in place. It was big butterfly. .........................................................  
  
"ummm Choji why are we makeing a big ham for our sand thing?" Tamari asked her perfectly pudgy partner.  
  
"Everyone loves ham. Have you ever met some one who hates ham? I didn't think so. So let's make a ham." Choji said.  
  
........................  
  
The former sound nins just made a big quarter note and then left it at that. They used Zakus' air thing to push the sand away living a big dent in the sand.  
  
....................  
  
Neji and Tenten made many sand weapons. Lee made Gai. kankaru made a puppet theater and such. At the last minute Gaara erected a huge amount of sand that looked like the Hokage mt. only one-fortieth the size.  
  
Just as the time ran out they all saw the teachers come in on there little beach party. They all groaned when they saw this.  
  
"You didn't think that you kids could be out with out some type of adults around did you?" asked Kakashi. Who had on a opened up shirt and shorts, with his mask still on. Hinatas teacher was holding his arm.  
  
"ya you can never trust the kids to do any thing reasonable with no adults around." Anko said. She had on a black bikini, holding onto Shikamaru teachers arm.  
  
"And who said that you're that responsible. You led Gai right here. And you know how he dresses." Gaara said. Pointing out Gai who was hiding behind a bush. "I don't think that anyone wants to see him in a Speedo so I will help out." With that Gaara had sand form around Gai and then made some shorts for him, which were scratchier then lees.  
  
"And the winner of the sand contest is....." said a strange voice....  
  
To be continued. Hahahaa  
  
This was taken down and now after I have fixed it I have put it back up hahaha.  
  
To everyone out there never say that your story has spelling errose in it in the summery it makes you get your account story making ability stop.  
  
I know the spelling is bad but I can't find a good beta reader that sends back my stuff. Again the spelling will be changed soon I have spring break next week. Easter- that next weekend. 


End file.
